


He Who Saved Me k.th + j.jk

by salty_yoon



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drinking, Drugs, Fanfiction, Gay, Idols, K-Pop - Freeform, Kim Seokjin | Jin - Freeform, Kim Taehyung | V - Freeform, Kim namjoon | RM - Freeform, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga - Freeform, Rape, Smut, bts - Freeform, park jimin - Freeform, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salty_yoon/pseuds/salty_yoon
Summary: "I've been toyed with too many times and to the point where I'm afraid to love again." Jungkook is in a relationship with Jimin. It turned abusive and he's scared to leave Jimin. Taehyung appeared one day and everything changed.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer and Character Introductions

 

This story will include  
-Abuse  
-Cursing  
-Rape, Lots of Rape  
-Drinking and Drugs  
-Mentions of Suicide  
-Author's Weird Humor  
\- ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
-Angst  
-Commercial Breaks  
-Different Perspectives  
-Plot Twists 

If you aren't comfortable with any of these topics (especially my humor), please read another story. This book is a work of fiction. I don't own any characters or places mentioned here.

 

———————————————————————————  
Character Introductions

 

Jeon Jungkook- 18  
-In a relationship with Jimin  
-Has brown hair  
-Brother of Hoseok  
-Has a cute stutter

 

Kim Taehyung-20  
-Has redish pinkish hair  
-Model  
-In a relationship with Park Bo Gum

 

Park Jimin-20  
-Has light brown hair  
-Dance teacher

 

Kim Namjoon-21  
-In a relationship with Seokjin  
-Has light pink hair  
-CEO of KNJ Entertainment and raps under the name RM

 

Hoseok- Dead  
-Committed suicide at 18  
\- Adopted Brother of Jungkook 

 

Min Yoongi-22  
-Black-Haired  
-Rapper and Producer under KNJ Entertainment as Agust D

 

Kim Seokjin-23  
-Blonde  
-Owns a bakery/cafe  
-Co-Owner Of KNJ Entertainment


	2. Saved By The Bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of Jungkook.

Jungkook's Perspective  
Three Years Ago

 

"I-I-I like you, Jiminie Hyung." I stuttered out under our special tree. I feel the heat creeping up my face. There was a heavy silence and I regretted my actions. "F-f-f-forget wh-a-at I-I s-said. I-I'm s-sor-" I get interrupted by a laugh. My eyes well up and I'm about to cry under I hear him.

"Why are you apologizing?" He looks up into my tear stained eyes. He wipes my tears away with his small hands. "I like you too Jungkookie!" 

Present Time

"Where are you, you little piece of shit?" That once comforting voice yelled. He's home. I went to hide in the dimly lit corner of the room far away from the front door. I take out my phone to try to call one of my friends.  
     "Aww. Think you can escape me? Think your little friends can save the day again?" He started punching and kicking me with a reason.  
Bear through the pain. He loves you. He loves you, you love him. He loves you.  
"Thought you could hide? You're pathetic." He loves you. Don't say anything. You can't feel anything, this is normal. Ignore the pain.

Third Person Perspective

The room was filled with sobs coming from the frail boy in the corner and punches from the shorter boy.   
"You're crying again? Just like the little weak crybaby you are." Getting ready to throw another punch, Jimin had his fist raised.

Ding Dong

"Shit," Jimin remembers his friend, Kim Taehyung, was coming that day. "Be quiet and don't do anything or you'll get punished more. Got it?" He then leaves to open the door.   
     "Taehyungie!" "Jiminie-Hyung!" The two men greeted each other and brought in the reddish haired male's luggage. Taehyung walked further into the home.  
"Wow! Your home is amazing! Where is your boyfriend you've been telling me about?"  
"He's in the corner cleaning stuff up. You shouldn't bother him."  
Taehyung could see pretty well in the dark. He could see the tall boy in the corner. He walked closer and he surprisingly went unnoticed by the boy. Taehyung could see the large bruises on his arms and neck.  
"How'd you get those bruises?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic so i hope you’ll enjoy! If you have anything to say, please say it!


End file.
